


Официальная версия

by Argee_Lince



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи выпытывает у Одина правду о своём происхождении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Официальная версия

Вопль Вольштагга Локи слышит, но отреагировать не успевает: лапища ётуна вцепляется в предплечье, и тело пронизывает холодом. Ощущение такое, будто полностью превратился в один большой кусок льда, и никакого тепла никогда больше не будет...  
Локи делает страшную вещь: он пугается. Собственная родная магия огня словно взрывает его изнутри. Он жжёт проклятых тварей, сохраняя ровно столько самообладания, сколько нужно, чтобы не скатиться от ярости к истерике.  
Уже в Асгарде, наблюдая, как лечат Вольштагга, и украдкой ощупывая собственную руку, Локи впервые задумывается: что он, собственно, такое? Почему он цел и невредим после прикосновения ледяного великана, почему все мёрзли, как собаки, а он сам шёл по Ётунхейму, как по весеннему полю? Подозрения скорпионами жалят душу – и младший сын Одина, наконец, решается.  
Ледяной ларец, величайшее сокровище ётунов, покоится на своём постаменте, мягко светясь голубым. На секунду Локи замирает, всё ещё не осмеливаясь, глубоко вздыхает – словно перед тем, как шагнуть в воду, берётся за ручки ларца... и ничего не происходит. Ладони слегка холодит, кожа на руках (Локи логично предполагает, что и не только на руках) медленно синеет, однако никаких неприятных ощущений нет и изменений в организме не наблюдается. Две минуты, пять, десять. Потом Локи надоедает.  
Стоит выпустить из рук магическую ледышку – мерзкая (трупная?) синева начинает сходить. Локи медленно пятится от ларца, как от ядовитой гадины, не смея повернуться спиной. Он чувствует себя маленьким, слабым и одиноким, хочется, как в детстве, уткнуться в мамины колени и спастись так от всех бед мира.  
Вот! Нужно пойти к Фригг и спросить! Она не откажет, не посмеет скрывать.

Локи врывается в покои матери, и та понимает – произошло что-то страшное. Сын хватает её за плечи, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не встряхнуть, во взгляде – надежда и отчаяние:  
– Кто я? Почему мне не страшно дыхание Ётунхейма, ранящее любого из асов? Скажи мне. Объясни... пожалуйста... – голос Локи срывается, ноги почему-то отказываются держать и он, разжав ладони, медленно опускается на колени, умоляюще глядя на мать снизу вверх. Сердце Фригг захлёстывают жалость и любовь к сыну, она усаживается рядом с Локи, обнимая его и ласково перебирая волосы.  
– Мальчик мой, – говорит она нежно, и Локи верит ей. – Запомни, что бы ни случилось – ты наш сын, и мы любим тебя. Но, видимо, тебе действительно пора знать. Во время давней войны с ётунами Один наткнулся на один из их пещерных храмов и нашёл там ребёнка. Для ётуна дитя было слишком маленьким, и Всеотец сумел узнать, что матерью младенца была какая-то из обитательниц Асгарда. И Один решил, что примет и воспитает тебя как собственного сына.  
– А... мой отец? Ты знаешь? – Локи закусывает губу едва не до крови. Фригг вздыхает и обнимает его крепче. Однако сказав "феу", говори и "уруз" – и она отвечает:  
– Лафей.

В покои Одина взбешённый Локи влетает вихрем – ледяным и огненным одновременно, не замечая и даже не стремясь замечать чинимого им погрома. Виноват? О нет, кто угодно, кроме него. Сын Лафея слишком ценен для Асгарда, разве не так? Если отец признает наследника – он заложник, если нет – ключ к престолу Ётунхейма. Асы не посмеют причинить ему вред, а вслед – пусть шипят. Локи и сам умеет шипеть не хуже!  
Фригг он умолял. Одина же – обвиняет, и странно слышать подобные вопросы от того, кого называют отцом лжи:  
– Почему ты скрывал от меня правду о моём рождении?  
Взгляд Одина полон усталой мудрости. Владыка Асгарда степенно кивает Локи:  
– Сядь, сын мой. Нам есть о чём поговорить.  
– Сын? – истерически хохочет Локи. – Ну нет! Фригг рассказала мне, мой отец – Лафей, ётун. Ах, конечно, как я мог забыть... – последнее слово он издевательски подчёркивает: – Всеотец!  
– Всё не так, как ты думаешь, – Один по-прежнему спокоен. – Твой отец Лафей, это правда. Но правда также и в том, что ты мой сын.  
От протянутой руки Локи шарахается, слово норовистый конь. Глаза его зло сверкают:  
– Что, любишь меня, как родного? И думаешь, как бы использовать повыгоднее?  
– Нет, – Один улыбается добродушно и чуть лукаво. – Скажи мне, сын мой, ты помнишь, как появился на свет Слейпнир?  
Локи ошарашенно смотрит на... отца? В зелёных глазах брезжит понимание.  
Один уже откровенно смеётся:  
– Как ты думаешь, сын мой, от кого бы ты мог унаследовать подобные способности? Не от Лафея же!  
И, отсмеявшись, добавляет – серьёзно и доверительно:  
– Только Фригг не рассказывай. Лафея она мне точно не простит.


End file.
